abhirika dream
by tad fan
Summary: guyz this is the abhirika dream which they both saw , that which is mentioned in 'CID- CHOTE HEROES -1' plz rn r ... enjoy n guys , last me jo sentences h unke beech me coma (,) h , wo yahan par dhang se nahi dikh raha h aap logo ko , magar jahan coma h its like partition abhi n tarika dono ek hi tym pe apne apne ghar pe ye sab keh rahe h ... plz read thouroughly , u'll gt it


**A/N- guyz I decided to write a story on abhirika's dream which is mentioned in ''cid chote heroes –I'' , so here it is …. Pl , enjoy , hope u like it …..**

**Garden ( 22:30 pm) **

Abhi n Tarika , both were in a garden , both were silently walking together , abhi was in a black track suit , n tarika was in a yellowish sando top n a black casual pants below knees …..

Both were silently walking together , a bit hesitated ….. abhi thought to broke the silence ,

Abhi ( barely above a whisper)- tarika

Tarika ( barely above a whisper )- haan

, ( their conversation was just above a whisper n they both were quite hesitated both were blushing )

Abhi- k..kuch bolo na

tarika- mai kya bolu abhijeet , tum kuch kaho na

abhi- haan waise baat shuru to mujhe hi karni chahiye

tarika- toh kaho na kuch please

abhi – haan kehta hu , koshish th kar rhaha hu main kehne ki

tarika- aisa kya kehna hai abhijeet jo tum koshish kar rahe ho

abhi- aaaaa wahi kehne ki koshish kar raha hu jo aaj ke din zyadatar har koi u se kehta h jis se wo p…py….py…aa…r….

(tarika looked at him n her heart started beating at a fast race )

Tarika- b..bolo.. , kya kehna h

( abhi also gazed at her , he could clearly understand what r her eyes saying )

Abhi- wahi kehna h jo is waqt tumhari aankhen keh rahi h

Tarika – kya keh rahi h is waqt meri aankhen abhijeet ( she started sighing heavily ) , mai itne saalon se wo tumse sun ne k liye taras rahi hu

( abhi understood that her ears r waiting to hear the confession of his love , she is dying to hear those 3 most precious , most meaningful words from his mouth )

Abhi- keh du

( she turns aside , abhi cud just see her side pose )

Tarika- keh do na

(Abhi goes near her n turns her , he wanted to see her facial expressions , but tarika downs her face )

Abhi- pakka kehdu

Tarika nodded in yes , her face was still down , abhi touched her chin n move her face upward so that his eyes could meet her gaze

Now she could see him but as abhi was constantly lookin at her with great affection n love , she blushed n she was trying to avert her eyes

They both were now face to face

Abhi ( slowly he touched her hands n their hands entwined wid each other's )- mere saath saath tum b kaho gi

( their faces n their bodies were now quite close to each-other's )

Tarika – nodded in yes

Abhi ( coming more closer to her ) – **i**

Tarika ( very very low voice )- **i**

( getting more closer )

Abhi- **LUV**

Tarika ( at a very lower voice ) – **LUV**

( abhi touched his lips with her cheek , she shivered n closed her eyes , he then move his lips towards her ear n )

abhi ( speaks in her ear )- **u …. **( abhi's eyes were also closed , then he says all these words together )

abhi- **I love u tarika … **

tarika( in his ear )-**I love u too….. ( it seemed like these words were echoing in the cold soft undulating breeze…..)**

they both hugged each other with closed eyes ….. now tarika felt a bit clumsy

tarika ( still in his hug )- abhi , I think hume chalna chahiye

abhi – chalna chahiye ,

( they both parted from their hugg , as tarika was blushing , she down her face , abhi looked at her , her curly flicks were coming on her face due to breezes n were disturbing abhi loking at her , he moved closer to her , she went back n bumped into tree , now abhi was really close to her , he puts her flicks behind her ear , she trembled a bit , abhi moved more closer to her , he touch her chin n do her face upwards , her eyes meeted his gaze , he brings his lips towards her , she closed her eyes , he was about to kiss her suddenly a honeybee passed through the space left btwn their lips , abhi got distracted n came back to his senses , tarika's eyes were still closed, after 1 min. tarika open her eyes n finds that abhi is back to his senses , she also feels a bit awkward ….)

Tarika ( stammering)- i…t..think …, we..s….should..n…now..leave form here

Abhi- haan u r rite …..lets go

Abhi n tarika were walking on their path , both were silent , but abhi was lost somewhere , he was thinking , how could this happen , ye kaise ho skta h …

**Dream over**

**Abhi's home , tarika's home**

Abhi wakes up from his sleep n sits on bed , tarika wakes up from sleep n sits on her bed

Abhi ( to himself ) ye maine kya sapna dekha , tarika ( to herself )- kitna acchha sapna tha ,( she

Ita acchha sapna aaj itne dino baad dekha but , was smiling ) I wish k kaash ye sapna abhi ne bhi

Yahan b ne peeche nahi choda ….. , dekha ho , kam se kam is sapne ko dekhke hi ek

Aur kuch nahi mila to **MAKKHI **banke beech , baar mere saamne apna love confess karne ki

Me aa gaye ( actually he saw salunke's face in , koshish to kare …. She smiles to herself n again

**Makkhi **) aur to aur hans rahe h ….huhhhh , lie down to sleep … she was smiling n thinking

( he sigh) khair , is apne ne ek msg de dia k ab , about abhi …..

Confess kr dena chahiye mujhe …..he lie down ,

Again went to sleep thinking about his love ,

n how to confess….. ,

**A/N- so cidians , how was it ? , plz review n tell whether u like it or no sorry salunkhe sir's fans , I made him a bee …. Plz don mind …I m myself his fan …..**

**Well I hope u all enjoy … plz tell wat u like or dislike most …..**

doc


End file.
